At the Beginning
by xXxNik-NikxXx
Summary: This is a one-shot of Sonny/Chad. Sonny Monroe finally realizes she loves a certain heartthrob and tries to confess. How will she do it? What will happen after wards? Eesh. I suck at summaries.  . " The stories better than this summary.


**A/N: okay so this is gonna be a one shot about Sonny and Chad. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or the Characters and I do not own the song "At the Beginning"  
**

**Sonny's POV**

Today was a normal day, rehearsing and having the usual "fine, fine, good, good" fight with a certain heartthrob called Chad Dylan Cooper. I can't believe I actually love this heartthrob... yes, I, Sonny Monroe love Chad Dylan Cooper.. although i wouldn't tell him that.. Tawni is the only one who knows that I love him.. she was actually the first one I told and the only one I told. Now, I'm here looking for Chad Dylan Cooper because of her.

_Flashback_

_"Tawni!" I said while running down the hallway. I couldn't see her anywhere so I just went back to our dressing room hopefully to find her there. When I got inside, Tawni was sitting in front of her mirror and looking at herself as usual. _I should have known.. _Sonny thought._

_"Hey Tawni.. I gotta tell you something" after I had said that she looked at me and said "Okay, what are you gonna tell me..?" _

Should I tell her..? _I thought. Tawni was just looking at me and waiting. Then all of a sudden I blurted out, "I LOVE CHAD DYLAN COOPER" I then put my hand across my mouth. _I can't believe I just told her. _Tawni was just looking at me. I was worried that she would yell at me, but then she just said, "FINALLY! You admitted it!" I was just looking at her, my face full of shock._

_"Wh-what?" I managed to stammer out. _

_"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Everyone knew you liked him. We could all see the way you look at him. We also know he likes you too" Tawni had said._

_I was just looking at her in disbelief. So all i said was, "Am i that obvious?" Then I processed what she said at the end of her sentence. "Tawni! He so does not like me! He probably likes Portlyn!" I yelled._

_"Sonny, he looks at you the same way you look at him. So if you said you loved him, he loves you too. Why not just tell him?" Tawni had said while putting her lipstick on._

_I thought about this for a moment and then decided I should tell him. _

_"Thanks Tawni!" I gave her a hug and went off to look for him._

_End of Flashback_

Now, I'm currently at the _Mackenzie Falls _studio looking for Chad Dylan Cooper. I haven't seen him yet so I just decided to ask someone.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Chad?" I said to this man I saw walking past.

"Oh.. he's probably in his dressing room" said the man.

"Thank You." I said to the man and then went off to Chad's dressing room.

When I had arrived at Chad's dressing room door, I heard him saying things.

"How should I tell her..? When should I tell her..? I should probably tell her now.. but what if she doesn't feel the same way.. what do i do..?" Chad said to himself.

After she heard that, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said Chad.

"It's Sonny, can i come in?"

"Yeah, okay"

I open the door and see Chad sitting on his couch.

"Hey Chad"

"Hey Sonny, so what is it that you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you something" I said starting to get all nervous.

Chad noticed me getting nervous but he didn't mind that, he just said, "what is it..?"

I couldn't say it... but i had decided to myself that I would tell him, so I guess I would just come out and say it.

Chad was starting to wave his hand in front of me. I guess I had started to stare off and after I had come back to reality I said it.

"I love you"

Chad stood there in complete shock.

_Yes! She loves me too! _Chad thought.

He had been shocked for a few minutes now. So i decided to say something.

"It's okay Chad if you don't feel the same way I would understand" I was turning to leave, but then I felt a strong hand grab my arm gently and turned me towards him. He was smiling, not his fake ones or his smirks, but a real smile. He was looking in my eyes and said,

"I love you too"

And with that he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" Chad had said after he kissed me.

I was shocked that he would actually want me to be his girlfriend. I said, "Of course Chad!" and gave him a tight hug.

He was laughing, while I was thinking how we were going to tell the others about this.

"Hey Chad, how are we going to tell everyone?" I had said out of nowhere.

He was thinking. After a few minutes, he got an idea and said, "let's sing a song together"

I was thinking about this now and thought that it would be a good idea.

"Okay let's sing"

And with that, we both left his dressing room and went to tell everyone to meet on the _So Random! _set.

After everyone (the _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls_ cast), had arrived Chad and I were getting ready to sing.

"You ready?" Chad had asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I said and flashed him a smile.

The music began to play and Sonny started to walk onto the stage and began singing her lines

_"We were strangers out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with you"_

I looked at everyone sitting down, they had confused looks on their faces except for Tawni because she already knew who was singing the next part.

I was standing in the middle on the stage, while Chad started to come out and sing his lines

_"No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me_

_This is the start"_

By now he was standing next to me on the stage and we just looked at each other and we began to sing together.

_"And life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_A wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you"_

Everyone just stared at us, but I wasn't thinking about them right now. I was thinking of how I am here with Chad Dylan Cooper.

I just smiled while I sang my line.

_"We were strangers on a crazy adventure"_

The next line was Chad's.

"_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true"_

The next lines were both of us singing in unison.

_"Now here we stand unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you"_

We both looked at how our cast mates were taking it. They were still staring at us. But again we weren't thinking about them while we sang the chorus.

_"And life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_A wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you"_

We were looking at each others eyes while singing the next lines in unison.

_"I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_I know that my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart"_

I broke the eye contact to look at our cast mates. I found Tawni sitting in the front and she had a huge smile on her face. Then the chorus began.

_"And life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_A wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you"_

Chad's line.

_"Hey yeah"_

Wow. he was good. Next line was both of us.

_"Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on..."_

This next line was mine.

_"Starting out on a journey"_

The song was almost finished this was the last 4 lines of the song. We began to sang.

_"Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you."_

Towards the end of the last line we had linked hands and were smiling at each other.

I stared at our cast mates and waited for their reactions.

Chad bends down to my ear and says, "You were great."

I smiled I wider smile and said, "Thanks, you were great too"

And then I gave him a big hug. Then when I pulled away I heard clapping and cheering.

I looked back at our cast mates and saw them all clapping and cheering.

Tawni came up to both of us and gave us a big hug and said, "About time you guys got together!"

Everyone came up to us one by one congratulating us, telling us that we took our time and saying that we should sing together more often.

When everyone was gone, Chad and I were the only ones left on the set. I went up to him and gave him a peck on the lips and said,

"I love you Chad Dylan Cooper"

Chad had a smile on his face and said,"I love you too Sonny Monroe"

_**The End

* * *

**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading.. Please Review I want to know if it was any good. **

**Thanks again~**

**Hanuel  
**


End file.
